Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Verbena hybrida cultivar Balazpico.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balazpicoxe2x80x99.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Verbena cultivars with an outwardly spreading growth habit. large full inflorescences and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 256, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 320, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Balazpico was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif. since January, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balazpicoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balazpicoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Dark green-colored leaves.
3. Purple and white bi-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Verbena differ primarily from plants of the parents in leaf shape and flower coloration.
The new Verbena can be compared to the cultivar, Balazlavi, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,787. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill. plants of the new Verbena differed from plants of the cultivar Balazlavi in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Verbena were taller than plants of the cultivar Balazlavi.
2. Plants of the new Verbena had longer leaves and longer petioles than plants of the cultivar Balazlavi.
3. Plants of the new Verbena had longer pedicels than plants of the cultivar Balazlavi.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Verbena was more blue than flower color of plants of the cultivar Balazlavi.